Vocaloid Mania
by Rukiyo
Summary: When Hiroki opens a package from his dad in the mail, he didn't expect to see a young boy inside! Len plans to please his master until Hiroki's satisfied. The problem is, Len doesn't believe that he ever is! LEN X OC X Vocaloids. PWP & CRACK & YAOI


I wanted to do some sort of OC and Len yaoi thing.. THERE'S NOT ENOUGH OF IT IN THE WORLD!

Yeah. I'm weird. I know.

This is TOTALLY PWP!

AND THUS. I AM ON CRACK.

IOUNNO ANYMORE

... I think I wanna write one with the Len from Servant of Evil... XD similar, but not the exact story. Haha. We'll see.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOIDS!**  
_

* * *

Calm. I guess you could use that word to describe me… Not really… _

A teenage boy with red hair frowned and then scribbled out what he had written on the paper with his pen. He had a passive expression on as he feverously crossed out the words. He sighed and crumbled the paper, throwing it into the nearby trash can. The atmosphere around him darkened, but his facial expression remained the same.

"Damn it," He muttered. He glanced over at the door as he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed as he stood up and walked into the hallway and towards the front door. Opening the door, he was greeted by a large box in his face.

"Package delivery for Koizumi Hiroki," The man holding the box said.

"For me?" Hiroki murmured. He was handed a paper and he looked it over and then signed it. Once he dragged the box inside and closed his front door, he noticed the sender's name. "Oh damn it, it's from dad." Begrudgingly, he grabbed a cutter and opened the box. His eyes widened and he fell onto his butt when he saw what was inside.

IT WAS A SMALL BOY!

"What the fuck!" Hiroki didn't really know what to say. Why the hell would his dad send him a… SMALL BOY? A foreign one too! Well… he was blonde… He noticed a envelope fall onto the floor. He picked it up, opened it, and read it.

_Hiro-chan!~_

_ You're a lonely all by yourself while mama and papa are out on business, aren't you?_

"I am not," Hiroki growled. He scanned the rest of the letter for information on what the hell was with the boy.

_Oh, and the little present I'm sending you!~ It's a Vocaloid! They're pretty expensive you know! His name's Kagamine Len! He's not human, so don't go screaming and running around the house._

"I wasn't going to," Hiroki muttered, setting the letter down. He glanced at Len. Hiroki crawled over and got a closer look of the boy's face. He reached forward and brushed the boy's cheek. Suddenly, Len's eyes sprung open and he sat up in the box. Hiroki's jaw dropped. "WHOA!"

"Oh! You must be my master!" Len said with a cute smile.

"Huh?" Hiroki asked, blinking. Len stood up and stepped out of the box cutely bowing to Hiroki.

"It's nice to meet you master! My name's Kagamine Len," Len said with a smile.

"Ah… I'm Koizumi Hiroki…," Hiroki murmured awkwardly. Len dropped to his knees and crawled over to Hiroki.

"What would you like me to do, Master?" Len asked. Hiroki blinked and blushed at the cute look Len gave him.

"First of all, don't call me master," Hiroki growled. Len blinked.

"Ah… Koizumi-sama?"

"NO!"

Len pouted.

"… Hiroki-sam-"

"No."

"… Hiro-nii-chan?"Len asked with a grin.

Hiroki sweat dropped and sighed.

"Whatever," Hiroki muttered, standing up and turning around to walk down the hall.

Len's eyes narrowed. He then licked his lips and stood up silently to follow his master, who didn't seem to be paying attention. Hiroki muttered something about getting something as he turned the knob to his bedroom. The second he opened the door and stepped inside he was slammed into a wall.

"Ah!" Hiroki tried to gasp for air as the wind was knocked out of him. "W-what the hell!"

"Hiro-nii-chan, you like it rough, right?" Len asked with a smirk. Hiroki's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Don't fucking screw with me!" Hiroki shoved Len away from him. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Master programmed me, didn't you?" Len asked, putting his hands on his lips and frowning. … Did he go from Uke to Seme in a few seconds? Len rolled his eyes. "Don't go blaming me for things that you did."

"I didn't even touch you," Hiroki growled. "How the fuck would I even program you? I don't even know what the hell you are."

"I'm a vocaloid," Len said. "Also, quite the contrary, you touched my cheek when you first saw me." Len smirked smugly.

Hiroki face palmed. "Sure, whatever, just seriously, get the fuck out of my house."

"But I'm supposed to stay with master! Plus, once I've been set, I won't stop until master is… _satisfied_." Len licked his lips and Hiroki shivered at the sight. Len smiled and took a step forward, sliding his hands down from his master's chest to the very special place he aimed to get at to _please_ his master. Hiroki gasped and whimpered. Len blinked. "Master, you're very sensitive and weak to pleasure it would seem…" Len leaned forward and licked Hiroki's lips, while standing on his tippy-toes. Hiroki moaned as Len's hand snaked around his waist and groped his ass. "Hiro-nii is so cute…" Len put his hand behind Hiroki's head and gently pushed him so that their lips met. Len slipped his tongue into Hiroki's mouth, causing the older male to shudder at the sensation.

"S-stop it," Hiroki managed to stutter as Len slipped a hand into his pants.

"Master, don't say such things," Len hushed him with a kiss and he toyed with Hiroki's member, causing the older male to moan into the younger one's mouth. Len smirked into the kiss and then pulled down Hiroki's pants and revealed his hard member. Len licked his lips and dropped to his knees and taking his master in through his mouth. Hiroki gasped and buried his hands into Len's blonde locks as Len sucked and licked him.

"N-no," Hiroki gasped.

"Master… you know, no, during sex, ultimately means yes?" Len asked, giving Hiroki one last lick before standing up and tossing Hiroki to the bed.

"This isn't s-sex! It's r-r-rape!" Hiroki shrieked as Len played with his hole.

"It's not rape if you're willing," Len whispered. "Maybe master likes rough rape?"

"I-I d-don- AH!" Hiroki cried out as Len quickly rid himself of his pants and entered Hiroki. "N-NO! D-don't…!" Tears were welling up in Hiroki's eyes. Len panted as he thrusted forward trying to find something. The spot that would make his master cry out in pleasure. "Nngh! Mmm!"

Len eagerly licked his lips and he continued thrusting quickly.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Hiroki cried out. Len smirked. Found it. He continued to pound at that spot. Saliva trailed down Hiroki's chin as he cried out. Len grabbed Hiroki's member and started pumping it while thrusting, making the older male go wild. "I-I'm about to-!"

Len grinned as semen sprayed up and covered his master and himself. Hiroki panted with cum sprayed over his stomach, saliva trailing down his chin, and tears in his eyes. He was so tempting…

Len pulled out all the way and quickly thrusted back inside, making sure to hit Hiroki's prostate. Hiroki screamed and gripped the bed sheets. Len then pulled completely out and stood up. Hiroki moaned at the lack but then cried out as Len took Hiroki's member and teased it with his own hole. Hiroki's eyes widened and Len whimpered as he sat down on Hiroki's member, taking him all the way inside of him.

"Ah!" Hiroki gasped and Len panted as he began to ride his master.

"Do you like it master?" Len asked, his voice rose to an octave as he rode Hiroki. "Master.. master… master… Hiro-nii… master…" Len kept repeating as he eagerly raised and dropped his hips.

"O-o-of c-course n-noot-ahhh!" Hiroki moaned out.

Len smiled.

"Please cum with me, master," He whispered. After a few more thrusts, his wish was granted as they both cried out.

XxX

"Master's face when he came was so seductive," Len mused as they lay on Hiroki's bed.

"S-SHUT UP!" Hiroki exclaimed, his voice hoarse from all his shouting. "You practically RAPED me! Get the hell out of my house!"

Len blinked as he noticed Hiroki's cell phone light up. He took it and flipped it open, reading a new e-mail. He grinned and gave Hiroki a victory sign as he handed him his phone. Hiroki rolled his eyes and looked at the e-mail and his jaw dropped.

_Hiro-chan!~ You'd better be taking good care of Len-kun! Well, whatever kinks you have in mind (^o-~)_

_ Hope you have fun with him!_

Hiroki muttered curses and Len wrapped his arms around him and clung to him.

"I hope we'll get along, Hiro-nii!"

"GO DIE!"

* * *

NOW OFF TO SLEEP I GO!


End file.
